


Happy Halloween!

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Marc Anciel, BAMF Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bipolar Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Original Character(s), Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: It's Halloween, time for the spookies! I've written two oneshots in the spirit of Halloween.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Original Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzburg & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of students using an Ouija board to try and contact the ghost that Juleka claims is haunting Nathaniel.

According to Juleka Couffaine, Nathaniel Kurtzberg was haunted. She had started telling him this about four years ago after his older sister was murdered. Nathaniel wasn't sure if he liked that idea or not. On one hand, it meant that his sister might still be with him. On the other hand, it meant that if it was her, then she hadn't moved on.

The fact that Nathaniel was believed to be haunted eventually made its way to Alya Césaire, the reporter of their class, who insisted on trying to find out if a ghost was haunting him.

“Come on Nathaniel, if we do this we can find out if there really is a ghost, and what they want.” She pleaded with the redhead, who sighed and put his pencil down.

“If I agree to this ridiculous stunt, will you please leave me alone?”

“Yes, I swear on my blog.”

“Alright fine.” Alya cheered excitedly.

“We can use my ouija board to try and contact the ghost.” Juleka offered. “The three of us will be enough since Nathaniel and I will be using the planchette which leaves you to write down what the ghost says.”

“I can’t write, I’ll be filming for the blog.”

A polite cough draws their attention. “Since my boyfriend is supposedly the one with the ghost, I’m also going. I can be the scribe.”   
Juleka shrugged. “As long as we have someone to write down the ghost’s response I don’t care. We’ll meet in Miss Bustier’s room after dark on Friday the 13th.”

**~**

That Friday, full moon shining bright, the four met in Miss Bustier’s classroom. Juleka was holding the ouija board as she sat on Miss Bustier’s desk.

“Alright, so what we’re going to do is set up the ouija board. Once it’s done, Nathaniel and I will place our hands on the planchette and warm up the board. After that, I’ll start asking the ghosts questions and Marc will write down the exact letters the ghost replies with.” Juleka explains.

The group set up the ouija board, got into position, and warmed up the board. “Alright, I’m ready whenever you guys are.” Marc said, poised and ready while Alya gave a thumbs up, phone in hand.

“First question. Is anyone here?”

The planchette remains motionless for a moment before moving over to “Yes”, causing Nathaniel’s eyes to widen.

“Woah.” Alya quietly breathed out. Juleka went to ask another question but the planchette moved before she could get a word out.It moved to various letters with Marc writing down each letter to get a single sentence.

“Hi little bro.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second one is about how an akuma transforms anyone wearing a costume into it.

“Hey Marc!” A voice called out to a certain raven haired writer. Marc turned towards it and smiled when he saw who it was.

“Hey Nikki.” He greeted his best friend, smile widening as he took in her casual costume.

She was wearing dark purple tights under a big Mightillustrator hoodie. Nikki had dark orange ankle boots on along with a dark purple beanie to complete the outfit. Surprisingly her hair was down and purple tips.

“You like it?” She beamed at him.

“It could only look better if you had a Reverser.”

Nikki pouted. “I do have a Reverser, she just does online classes.” She perked up though. “Great Fantôme costume.

He was wearing a leather jacket with a white fur collar over a black tank top and white skinny jeans, which were tucked into black thigh thigh boots. He had managed to borrow a choker with a pendant that looked almost exactly like Fantôme’s miraculous from Nikki.

“Thank you.”

Nikki smirked playfully at him. “And when is your Honey Bee arriving?” Marc went to swat at her but she danced away, laughing at him.

The two continued on for a few moments before Marc caught her, causing her to scream and spasm when he jammed his fingers into her sides.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” A voice called out, causing them to look towards the owner.

“Hey Nath, nice Honey Bee costume.” Marc casually said, trying not to give away how much he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend his hero colors.

The redhead was wearing a yellow cropped hoodie that had a black bee outline on it. He had a black shirt on underneath and was also wearing skinny jeans. The outfit was completed by a pair of black sneakers that had yellow stripes and a yellow and black striped beanie. Marc’s favorite thing was the fact Nathaniel had tied his hair back in a ponytail, a rare treat.

“Your Fantôme costume looks absolutely stunning.” Nathaniel complimented back as he walked closer to his boyfriend, Nikki squirming out of his arms.

“What do you think about my Mightillustrator costume?”

Nathaniel laughed. “I didn’t think you would actually go through with it. It looks great tho, just needs a Reverser.”

“That’s basically what Marc said, and Mary is my Reverser. Sucks that she doesn’t go to our school.”

The peaceful moment was ruined by screams coming from the school. The three whirled around to see a very pale girl with pure white hair wearing a big, raggedy, poofy dress and a tiara with a torn veil attached floating above the ground.

“I am Scream Queen, and I shall show you what a real monster looks like!” The Akuma screeched, before turning her attention towards the costumed trio on the front steps. She pointed her finger at them and a beam suddenly shot out, striking them. Scream Queen let out a loud crackle before flying off to find more people.

“ _What the bloody hell!?_ ” Marc heard Nikki screech, and when he turned towards her he stopped and stared.

His best friend looked like a female copy of Mightillustrator, but she was pointing at him and Nathaniel. Marc glanced at Nathaniel and nearly had a heart attack and nosebleed at the same time. His boyfriend was in a perfect copy of his hero outfit, and it was doing something to him. Nathaniel was staring back at him, face slowly turning pink. Marc looked down to see he was in a perfect copy of Fantôme’s costume.

“You wear that even better than Fantôme does.” Nathaniel complimented.

Marc smirked. “Really now? Does that mean you find me foxy~?” He purred out, taking delight in how Nathaniel’s face slowly matched his hair. “Cause honestly, I find you sweet as honey~”

He would have continued on, but a loud noise caused both of them to jump. The cause of the noise was a giant buzzsaw being embedded in one of the walls of the school.

“Oops.” Nikki sheepishly said.

“What did you do!?” Nathaniel screeched, causing Nikki to panic.

“All I did was mess around on the tablet, I didn’t know it would actually work!” She yelled defensively. “And I’m not the one who drew it, it was just in the history tab!”

“Wait, if you can use the tablet, does that mean we can use the heroes abilities?” Marc pondered, causing Nikki’s eyes to light up.

“Time to see if I can jump on that streetlight!” Before the two males could stop her, she ran and leapt at the streetlight. To their surprise, she actually made it. She grinned victoriously before gasping. “What if we go fight the akuma?” 

“I mean I’m up for it.”

Marc whipped his head towards him. “Nathaniel!” He hissed out, his expression asking “Are you stupid?”

“Why not? Apparently we got the same abilities as the real deal, and haven’t we always wanted to be heroes?” Nathaniel innocently asked.

Marc deadpanned. “You’re having a hypomanic period aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“C’mon guys, the akuma went this way!” Nikki pointed out before leaping away in the direction Scream Queen was. Nathaniel followed her and of course Marc had to go after them.

As they went on their way, they passed by a few other people who had also been transformed into their Halloween costumes. Marc noticed a few zombies, some of them missing a limb, and ghosts, most of them unable to control their movements.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Over here!” He heard Nikki call out, waving them over. Marc could see the two do a double take before furiously whispering to each other. Strangely enough though, he could hear the conversation. Must be a perk of the fox miraculous.

They finally decided it wasn’t a trap and made their way over to the trio. “So, do you guys know what’s going on?”

“We think that the Akuma transforms whoever she hits into their Halloween costume, it’s what happened to us.” Nikki explained. The two glanced at each other and gave a nod.

“Alright, we’ll trust you. Just stay out of the way.” Chat Noir ordered.

Nikki smirked. “Bold of you to assume I’m just gonna sit here and do nothing.” She gave a few taps on the tablet and a large boxing glove materialized. It shot off and landed a direct hit on Scream Queen.

“Oh my gosh.” Ladybug whispered in horror as the akuma angrily whipped around.

“Scream Queen? More like Whisper Peasant!” Nikki taunted, causing her to scream angrily.

“Nikki, if we live, I’m gonna kill you.” Marc told her before Scream Queen shot a beam at the group, causing them to scatter.

Nathaniel threw his spinning top at Scream Queen, who dodged his attack. Marc took the oppurtunity to attack with his flute, landing a hit to the head. Scream Queen stumbled before screaming in rage and fired a beam at Marc.

He gracefully dodged, allowing Ladybug and Chat to try and attack. Scream Queen glared hatefully at them and blasted the two heroes, sending them across the rooftop.

Another boxing glove flew at the akuma, who barely dodged it and sent a beam back in retaliation. Nikki leapt back, avoiding Scream Queen’s beam. Marc’s eyes widened when she lost her balance after landing, her arms pinwheeling as she tried to regain. She fell back with a shriek, causing Nathaniel to look over in surprise. The distraction allowed Scream Queen to blast him, knocking him into Marc.

“Nathaniel, Marc, are you guys okay?” Ladybug asked, wielding her yo-yo like a shield.

“I’m fine, but Nikki fell off the roof!”

“What!?”

“Guys!” They heard Nikki called out. “Over here!” The three looked back to see Nikki being carried bridal-style by what appeared to be a female Reverser.

The monochrome girl carefully set Nikki down on her feet, before stepping off the glider. “Um, hi?”

“This is my girlfriend, or in this case the Reverser to my Mightillustrator.” The redhead pecked the taller girl on the cheek, making her giggle a little.

“Uh, I came because I knew Nikki would try and fight the akuma if she got hit. Seems I was right.” Mary shyly said, looking down.

“Guys, a little help would be nice!” Chat called out to them, prompting them to turn their attention back to the fight.

“Lucky Charm!”

Scream Queen turned and rushed towards Ladybug, who had just caught the jack-o'-lantern. Ladybug threw to Chat Noir and then barely dodged the akuma. That started a game of keep away that eventually ended when Marc tossed the lucky charm to Nikki. She panicked when Scream Queen lunged at her and threw the pumpkin at her, hitting the akuma in the head with it and knocking her out.

They all stared at the akuma in disbelief as Nikki did something on the tablet. A rod materialized which she grabbed and used to poke her.

“I think she's out cold.”

Ladybug managed to react first, walking over to the fallen akuma. She looked over Scream Queen, before plucking the tiara off the ground. She easily snapped it half and an akuma slipped out of it, trying to fly away. Ladybug quickly captured the akuma before throwing part of the lucky charm into the air, restoring everyone back to normal.

“Aww.” Nikki complained. “I was having fun.”

“Nikki!” Mary scolded her, causing the female redhead to blush and duck her head.

“We have enough time to get you guys down, but then we’d have to split.” Chat Noir explained, ring beeping.

The two secret heroes walked behind Mary and Nikki, happy that their friends and boyfriend were able to fight by their side as heroes for a day.


End file.
